Typical zero-D backlight dimming transforms (remaps) or opens the pixels of a liquid crystal display (LCD) such that a dimmed backlight plus transformed image results in a similar brightness perception compared to a 100% on backlight and normal image. The advantage of this zero-D dimming is backlight power savings, an important benefit in portable battery operated displays. Pixel correction algorithms have been developed to implement zero-D dimming. These algorithms involve statistical analysis of pixel brightness and can be based on, for example, average frame luminance or luminance percentile statistics. The power savings capability with these algorithms has been experimentally demonstrated and can be as much as threefold while still maintaining reasonable display brightness perception. However, these algorithms have been developed for use with single view displays.
Accordingly, a need exists for zero-D dimming for 3D or multi-view displays.